


Always Knock First

by scrltvizh



Series: Linzin One-Shots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Poor Aang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrltvizh/pseuds/scrltvizh
Summary: The Avatar accidentally walks in on something he wasn't prepared to see,or"Aang's poor virgin eyes!"
Relationships: Aang & Tenzin (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Tenzin (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Series: Linzin One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Always Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> takes place when Tenzin and Lin are about 17 years old, both still living with parents

“Okay, let me get Tenzin. He should be in his room,” Aang said, rushing up the stairs to the second floor.

The living room at their home in the Air Temple had turned into an informal emergency meeting room. There were cookies on the coffee table, Katara had gone into the kitchen to offer them all tea (Iroh’s bags), Toph and Suyin rested comfortably on the couch, and Sokka had taken a discarded pair of chopsticks and was now using them to play “air drums.”

Toph grumbled in his direction, “Don’t be annoying. I can see you moving your arms.”

“I’m just bored,” Sokka whined. “Unlike you, I’ve been here since noon.” He looked around, then turned back to Toph and asked, “Hey, where’s Lin?”

Toph shrugged, immediately followed by a scream upstairs. Toph and Sokka sprang to their feet and shoved Su behind them. Katara appeared in the kitchen doorway, “What’s going on?”

Aang yelled something inaudible, but then a very distinguishable “Shit!” could be heard through the floor. It sounded like a woman’s voice.

“Aang? You alright?” Sokka asked a few seconds later as Aang made his way back down the stairs, slow and speechless. “Where’s Tenzin?”

“Um,” Aang looked to Katara, then to Toph. “Yeah, fine,” he said, then proceeded to mumble something under his breath, his eyes now trained on the floor.

“What?”

“I said they’re getting dressed,” he spoke a little louder, eyes wide with shock and face red.

“ _They’re_?” Katara chimed in.

Aang gulped. Two pairs of feet rushed down the carpeted steps, their shoes half-buckled. Sokka gasped and clasped both palms over his open mouth, then began lightly snickering. Tenzin quickly scanned the room and cringed, suddenly finding the wood floors extremely interesting. His shirt was on backwards, face and neck a deep shade of pink. Her hair was a mess, and she angrily kicked her shoes off and crossed her arms over her chest, but was overall unfazed about the situation. More overly displeased than embarrassed, certainly. She turned to Sokka, now howling with laughter, “What’s all this about?” He pointed at Aang with one hand, the other still clenching his stomach.

Aang cleared his throat, but his words still came out broken. “Family meeting,” he managed, but couldn’t look at her while he said it. He turned to Katara, “I’ll never be able to get that image out of my head.” She looked at him sympathetically.

This started Sokka up again, roaring, as he rolled around on the floor. "Aang's poor virgin eyes!" he wheezed.


End file.
